


Unexpected Homecoming

by SilverFox89



Series: From Then to Now [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Yaoi, frustrated Shikamaru, never hide certain things from Neji, newly returned Neji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFox89/pseuds/SilverFox89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A severely frustrated Nara always makes for an interesting time, be it bad or really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Day OTP Challenge for the Fluff Impaired Prompt #5: Sharing toys
> 
>  
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING!

Shikamaru was certain that this was the worst day ever. No, scratch that, the worst _**week and a half**_! It had started with Neji being hand picked for a two week long mission, which meant that the Hyūga was not there for Shikamaru's birthday when the Nara turned twenty-two. It was followed by the Birthday Party From Hell. The party was supposed to be a quiet affair for Ino and himself, both needing some down time, to spend time with their friends. But, as it went in a shinobi village, it didn't stay quiet for long. Anko and Kotetsu had learned about the party and had spread the word to others. Needless to say, Shikamaru and Ino had both been pissed. After that came the overhaul of Konoha's defenses, something that came with constant meetings that kept him from his home and bed for days. He was stressed, sleep deprived, and could barely stay civil towards some of the less intelligent people who had been at the meetings.

 

The Nara was constantly on edge at the moment and when Kakashi called out to him, as he passed the Rokudaime's office, he snapped. Shikamaru turned to face the Hokage with a snarled " _WHAT?!"_

 

"Oh, wow," Kakashi blinked. "Someone's in a bad mood." Seeing the Nara's face darken, he held up a forestalling hand. "Go home, Shikamaru. AH! No buts! You've been here the last three days and nights and, quite frankly, you've started to scare people. I don't want to see you here for the next four days. I don't care how you spend the time so long as you're settled down by the time you get back. Do you understand?"

 

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the Nara grit out.

 

"Good. Dismissed."

 

* * *

 

Having been home for a couple of hours had given him time to eat and take a long, hot shower. Now he was lying in his bed, naked, attempting to sleep. However, the stress of the last week and a half refused to let go of him. He growled, turned over violently and buried his head in Neji's pillow. He breathed deeply a few times to center himself only for it to backfire on him as a new symptom popped up -literally. Shikamaru groaned softly as his libido made itself known, Neji's scent playing havoc on his hormones. "Damn it," he grumbled to himself. "I just want to sleep..."

 

But no matter what he tried to do or think of, his mind unerringly turned back to his lover. Memories of Neji training in the front yard, of him stepping out of the shower dripping wet, of the Hyūga advancing on him with a smirk during one of his rare playful moods. Shikamaru hissed as his body took full interest in the images playing out in his head. He shuddered as he took another deep breath, his erection jumping at Neji's scent. "Fuck," he gasped quietly before rolling over, reaching down and yanking open his bottom bedside drawer.

 

He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a vibrating purple dildo. The vibrator was rarely used because of his relationship with Neji. There was also the fact that Shikamaru was too embarrassed to use it around the Hyūga. This left the toy sitting, hidden, in the drawer except for when the Nara was not only alone but exceedingly desperate for relief. He dropped the two items on the bed within easy reach and settled himself down against a couple pillows for comfort. He placed his hands on his lower abdomen and skimmed his fingertips teasingly over his stomach and up his chest to his nipples. He circled the sensitive nubs and felt them stiffen under his fingers. He sucked in a harsh breath at the pleasurable sensation. It had definitely been too long since the last time he and Neji had been together intimately. He pinched his nipples, slowly applying pressure until he gasped and arched. He continued to tweak, roll, and pull at the tiny bits of flesh for several long minutes until he shaking.

 

Finally, Shikamaru stopped his pleasurable torture and ran one hand down his chest to his hip while his other hand retrieved the small bottle of lube. The Nara snapped the lid open and drizzled a small amount of the clear, scentless substance into his free hand, closing the lid immediately after. He palmed his erection, sliding his hand from root to tip in a slow, tight and twisting glide, groaning low in his throat. He ran his thumb over the head and through the slit, a sensation that caused his breath to hitch and his hips to buck slightly. _"Nngh...ah..."_

 

He let out a shaky breath as he abandoned his arousal, too worked up to tease himself that way any longer, and grabbed the bottle again, depositing more lube on to his fingers before setting it aside and out of the way. He spread his legs, carefully cupping his heavy sac up and away from his perineum. He pressed down on the area with slick fingers and rolled them over the sensitive flesh, arching into the sensation with a quiet gasp. Sliding his fingers down further to his opening, he circled the entrance with one finger slowly -trying to calm himself and relax- before he slid the tip of his finger into himself. He pressed the finger in a little at a time, allowing himself to get accustom to the feeling. He settled on a gentle rhythm for what seemed like an eternity, sinking first one, then two fingers deep inside himself. He crooked his fingertips up and the reaction was instantaneous. Shikamaru jolted up off the pillows, his abdominal muscles pulling hard. _"Ohhh...gods..."_ the Nara moaned breathlessly.

 

He picked up his pace, pressing his fingers into his hot, tight passage faster and harder, sometimes catching his prostate with a gasped curse. He added a third finger, hissing at the slight burn and sting, stretching himself carefully until the pain eased. He tugged his fingers free and snatched up the small bottle yet again, along with the vibrator. He opened the bottle with a quiet click and coated the toy with the colorless liquid. He closed the bottle and dropped it away from himself, no longer needing it. Shikamaru positioned the vibrator at his entrance and, unwilling to tease himself more, slid the toy in to the hilt. He turned it on to the highest setting with a quick twist of his hand. The pleasure that followed had the Nara throwing his head back against the pillows and his back arching hard off the bed. _"Oh fuck...oh...fuucck..."_ Shikamaru gasped and writhed, slowly fucking himself with the vibrator. He was so intent on pleasuring himself that he completely missed the sound of his name being called by a familiar voice.

 

* * *

 

Neji frowned at the silence that greeted him. When he'd spoken to Kakashi the older man had mentioned the Nara's ill mood. With that in mind, the Hyūga had come home expecting Shikamaru to have either gone on one of his obsessive compulsive cleaning sprees or to be pacing a rut into the hard wood floors. The lack thereof, and the pervasive silence, was unnerving. Making a snap decision, he activated his Byakugan with a small burst of chakra and froze -stunned and wide eyed with shock- before a smirked appeared on his lips. No longer concerned, but highly aroused, he stalked to their shared bedroom and silently opened the door, turning off his doujutsu as he did so. He watched his lover for a long moment as the Nara arched off the bed, eyes closed, cheeks flushed and a sheen of sweat visible in the late afternoon sunlight. The Nara was fucking himself with a vibrator -something he'd not known the Nara owned and a little annoyed that Shikamaru had thought hide it from him- while gasping and moaning almost too softly to hear.

 

Neji shuddered as he undressed. Shikamaru was a quiet person by nature and that extended to the bedroom, his voice usually almost entirely locked by pleasure. Not that Neji minded. Quite the opposite actually, he considered the Nara's nearly soundless noises sexy and they drove him to distraction whenever they were together. Pulling off his last article of clothing, he walked to the bed on silent feet and sank down onto it. He insinuated himself between the Nara's spread legs in a quick maneuver that gave Shikamaru no time to react.

 

* * *

 

Shikamaru's eyes flew open the moment the bed dipped. Startled, he tried to sit up but a hand on his chest pushed him back down on to the pillows and another took control of the toy inside him the moment his eyes met amused, pale eyes. The Nara's eyes widened as Neji pulled the vibrator almost all the way out and thrust it back in quickly and without pause. Unable to help himself, he threw his head back with silent cry, hands clutching at the sheets as his knees bent and his heels dragged up the bed, digging into the mattress. Shikamaru's hips caught the rhythm and matched it easily.

 

"You know, I'm really quite thrilled my mission ended early," Neji said by his ear, his voice a low, dark purr and Shikamaru whimpered silently. "Otherwise, I'd have missed the pretty performance you put on. Though, I have to admit that I am disappointed that you decided to hide _THIS_ ," he emphasized his point with a harsh thrust of the vibrator, striking the Nara's prostate hard and causing him to arch and writhe under him, "from me. After all, a relationship is all about sharing, is it not?"

 

Shikamaru was unable to speak coherently, let alone form a coherent thought, at the moment. All he could do was gasp and moan his lovers name, quietly, again and again. _"Neji... Neji..."_

 

The Hyūga groaned softly at his lover's breathless calls. "Gods, you're beautiful like this. Spread out and wanton for me. And the sounds you make...," Neji shuddered. "You drive me crazy."

 

Shikamaru blushed a darker hue of red and his breath hitched. He shook his head from side to side. _"N-Neji...s-stop...oh...godsss..."_

 

"Stop?" Neji chuckled darkly, "oh no, Shikamaru, we're far from done."

 

_"N-no...c-close..."_

 

"Is that so?" Neji pulled himself upright and grasped the Nara's length. A quick application of chakra at the root of Shikamaru's rock hard erection had the Nara convulsing as the pleasure dragged him higher, unable to go over the edge. Neji smiled down at him, a slow, sexy tilt of his lips. "I don't think you'll have to worry about it now. We've got all night, lover, and I intend to play with my new toy for a _long_ time before I let you fall."

 

Shikamaru whined low in his throat and shuddered hard at the dark promise. Neji _always_ kept his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I literally finished writing and editing this at 2:55 AM! After our stove shorted out yesterday morning, trying to find the inspiration to rewrite this was NOT easy! But hey, after two cups of coffee and lots of good music(playlist for [Okami Rayne's](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2063496/Okami-Rayne) BTB series. If you haven't read it you should. Excellent and beautifully written work.) here it is. It's utterly shameless smut and I hope I did a good job. Let me know. 
> 
> By the way, I deliberately cut it off there because the story refused to go any further in my head. So I decided not to beat my head against one of our house's brick walls. This just means that you get to imagine it continuing however you want. Have fun and enjoy.
> 
> Also. please let me know if you find any mistakes. I've gone over this with a fine tooth comb but typos always manage to sneak their way in.


End file.
